


The Memory Room

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine somebody who’s immortal having a gigantic room where all the walls are completely covered up with photos. Each one is of a different loved one whom they have outlived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory Room

Before Alec had come into his life, Magnus had spent maybe one night a month in what he had deemed his “memory” room. The room was small, little more than a closet and it was empty except for the walls. The walls were covered in pictures… Etta, the boy from Peru… many of the portraits had been created from his memory and created with his magic, so many who had lived before photography had been invented.

Magnus leaned against the door. His clothes were wrinkled, he hadn’t changed in days and his hair was lank from his lack of a shower. Somehow though, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Between his fingers he held a photograph, the photo paper thin but brightly colored. Pushing away from the door, his tired eyes searched for an open space.

He found one near the small window. Placing the picture against the wall, he affixed it with just a little magic, just like the rest. His fingers lingered a little longer than they should have. He should have just turned around and left the room but he stayed and slowly his fingers slipped away revealing bright blue eyes, messy black hair and a smile that was so bright it could light up the world.

Magnus stared. He drank in the sight of Alec, the picture taken when they were in Paris. So happy—so young and _alive_. A pained sound left Magnus’ throat. He was tempted to tear the picture down but instead he left it, turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door he locked it, determined to never go in again.


End file.
